Worth a Chance
by The Andromeda Rose
Summary: A one-shot...that makes almost no sense to me :/ But anyway, this is something I thought up for the SonicXShahra pairing ;D Enjoy! NOTE: If you think it needs something "more" let me know! ;)


**A/N: For this story—since I don't really know Shahra's personality—I made her personality as timid, shy, insecure, and trying too hard to please her master, Sonic. So…I know I really messed up her personality, and forgive me. Please. ^^;**

**Andi**

**XXX**

**Worth a Chance  
By: The Andromeda Rose**

The blue hedgehog gazed out toward the evening Sun. He sighed. His recent adventure in the Middle East was his most memorable one. He saw a new, mysterious part of his mother continent, Asia, fought new enemies, and made new friends…  
He especially remembered the very day he and Shahra met…

"_Heh. I showed him!" a cobalt hedgehog gave a cocky grin, "Now I've just gotta get this dang arrow offa me…" he examined the flaming weapon protruding out of his chest.  
"Thank you, Legendary Blue Hedgehog, for saving me."  
"No problem-and I'm Sonic, Sonic the Hedgehog!" the blue speedster grinned, flashing a big thumbs up a the purple-haired female.  
"I am Shahra, Genie of the Ring. I am at your service, Master." the young woman bowed before her new master, whose expression was that of shock.  
"Whoa! Whoawhoawhoa! Wait a minute—I'm not your master! And how do I get this ring offa my finger?!"  
"It's in the contract, Master. I am your Genie now. I may grant you any wish you like."  
"Okay, then, Shahra—right?" he looked from the ring to the genie inquisitively.  
"Yes, Master; I am Shahra."  
"Quit calling me "Master" already! I don't want you to serve me—"  
"But, Master, I cannot disobey you or the laws of the genies. You are my master by fate."  
"Stop calling me "Master!" My name's "Sonic!" " he scolded the genie rather abruptly, but unfortunately, she didn't take his scolding very well, for she immediately took on an insecure pose, holding her hands tightly to her chest as she forced back a light sob.  
"I-I'm sorry, Master—I-eh, S-Son…ic."  
"H-hey…don't cry, Shahra. I mean—" the blue hedgehog looked around, rather uncertain of himself, "Uhm…Sh-Shahra…?" he rested his hands on the girl's arm to try to get her attention, "Please, don't cry—I didn't mean to…yell at cha an' all…"  
"S-Sonic?" she pronounced her new master's name carefully, making sure she didn't offend him.  
"Yeah. Sonic." he confirmed smiling, and chuckling inwardly at the naivety of the young lass.  
"I'm sorry!" she immediately blurted out, "I shouldn't have gotten so emotional like I did just now…" she blushed when her master bit back a smile, "I mean, you're in a new world to save, and it's my fault that you have the Erazor Djin's flaming arrow in your heart now!"  
"Don't blame yourself for the arrow or for getting emotional, Shahra—you're a girl."  
"Master…" she turned away from the cobalt hero. Her reddened face contrasted with her amethyst hair.  
"Ah-ah," he started out sternly, then softened his scolding, and winked at her so as not to upset his new friend again, " what'd I say about calling me "master?" "  
"I-I'm sorry, S-Sonic." the genie girl smiled at Sonic.  
"Goof." he teased as he reached toward her to help her back up, "C'mon, Shahra, we've got Arabia to save now!"  
"Actually this is Per—" she gasped as she was suddenly thrown forward, "—sia!" she glanced up at the hedgehog pulling her along behind him—he glanced behind him, noticing her watch him. He pulled her onto his back of spiny quills and smiled once more, winking at her. He wasn't like her past masters…he was kind to her._

XXX

"Yo, Tails! Hey, buddy!" the cobalt hedgehog shook his little friend as Shahra's magic slowly began working on him, "Miles! My little bro.!" he hugged his little brother in a tight bear hug, never wanting to let him go—not ever.  
"Sonic! Y-you…I had this insane dream! You had this arrow in your chest, and this-this genie guy came and Shadow was there and-and—it-it's that purple genie!" the poor kitsune burrowed into his older brother's chest as he just now noticed the magenta-coloured genie standing next to him, "Wh-who is she?!"  
"Tails, kiddo, calm down! This is Shahra—she's not gonna hurt cha." he scooped the little fox up into his arms, allowing the young kit to continue to bury himself in his brother's chest, "Heh, calm down lil' bro."  
"Is this your young companion you spoke of, Master Sonic?"  
"Yup." Sonic smiled, glancing down at the poor kit he held in his arms, "This is my little brother, Miles, but he goes by "Tails." "  
"Aww! He's adorable!" the genie squealed, "He's…really your…?"  
"Eh, no. We're not blood related—we've adopted each other as bros. for life, eh, lil' bro.?" he playfully punched his brother's shoulder.  
"Hehe! You got that right, Sonic!" the orange fox snuggled against his brother's coarse blue fur, then glanced to Shadow, "Shadow and Sonic are related too, Sharon!"  
"…that's Shahra, Tails." corrected the blue one, "And Shads and I aren't related."  
"Think again, Faker."  
"What's that supposed to mean?"  
"You'll find out sooner or later."

XXX

_**Worth a Chance  
By: Runblebee/Steve Conte**_

_**Goodbyes are part of time  
A part of moving forward  
But ways are lost ahead  
They're all blue & blurred**_

_**It's the price of being aware  
But too afraid it all might die  
Some things they never mend  
I know I'm never the same again**_

_**Day by day only time will tell if it's meant to be  
I'm yours alone even if you're not with me  
For you are my why my why I breathe  
Tomorrow let it be rain that falls to make it up to you**_

_**For all I never said  
All I never said**_

_**A shrine of memories  
I dream just to remember  
But all just trapped in time  
& my eyes get blurred**_

_**It's for being unaware  
I runaway from things like that  
Didn't know of a way to stay  
Though I never had felt that way**_

_**Not a day goes by without you the queen of my heart  
I'll stand alone however long it takes  
Only you can make any sense to me  
Though now apart maybe somehow it could be**_

_**Only time will tell if it's meant to be  
I'm yours alone even if you're not with me  
You will always be, be why I breathe  
[I] wish tomorrow would be the day that comes to make it up to you**_

_**For all I never did  
Let me make it up to you**_

_**Love is worth a chance**_

_**Love is worth a chance**_


End file.
